With the development of consumer devices (e.g., portable devices, stationary devices, etc.), users are afforded an expansive platform to access services and exchange information with one another. In turn, our reliance on these consumer devices and the networks that offer these services and information has comparatively grown in both personal and business settings.
As networks continue to provide an ever-expanding variety of services and assets to users, network performance metrics, such as, throughput, etc., may undoubtedly become increasingly taxed.